Celestia Can you hear me? Its me Brannon
by 123gman
Summary: A Brony who has been a brony for Eight long years YEARNS to be in Equestra. He wish is granted and and not only will live in equestra but will also have to protect it and the mare six.
1. My backstory

Just another boring day, boring job, no life, no friends, just me computer and the leaning tower of pizza boxes. Just finished collage 2 weeks ago by the way. I did a have a secret live involving ponies. Ye brony have been a brony for a good 8 years, I found about it when I was 12. I made my OC a few days ago. A male alicorn, dirty yellow mane and tail, orange eyes a cutie mark of a burning heart. I though the cutie mark would represent a burning compassion for my friends. Sorry, got off track there. My name Brannon Zachary. My friends call me Zack. I may be a guy who seems to not have a life, I'm no average Joe. If you piss me off I can knock someone out. I can bench a good 100 pounds. That about double the average man. I would love to go to Equestria.  
All bronys dream about that, but it would make my life complete. I wish I could live in Equestria as my original character. I said praying to the universe hopefully to get an answer. I went to sleep that night, but I did not know that this night someone or should I say somepony heard my plea.


	2. My new life

I wake up to another day, no reply from the universe. I have my day go as planned. Then a bright flash suddenly happened. I was blinded for a good 10 seconds. When my vision focused I could not believe my eyes. I saw a portal. I got up and started to walk to it.

Celestia's Pov

"Hello Brannon..." I said to this human. "Celestia?!" Replied Brannon. His voice sounded as if he was shocked yet amazed. "Yes it its I Princess Celestia." I replied. "Am I dreaming?" He sounded as if he could not believe this is happening. "I have heard the plea you have made you said that you life you be complete if you came to Equestria."

Brannon's Pov

"I can't believe this is happening!" I screamed in my head. I can't tell you are excited about this. "Before I take you to Equestria, are you one hundred percent certain you wish to come and leave your old life behind?" I almost said yes in a heartbeat, but I took a moment to think what I will leave behind. I will leave behind my friends, but they made fun of me. My parent left me with one k and that's all. My job and boss suck ass. I made my choice.  
"I will go and leave this life behind. I said with the thoughts of all those years of being pushed around. I laugh in their faces. "Close your eyes while I bring you here."

Celestia's Pov

"Close your eyes while I bring you here." I said to Brannon. I am glad he does not I can read his mind. All those memory s all those years of pain and taunting. Now I know he deserves this. What is this? A male alicorn? Perhaps this is the pony he wishes to be. He knows many things about us. He will fit like a piece of a pie. I focus and use a teleportation spell to take him to Canterlot.

.


	3. The next day

Celestia's Pov

"We are here." I said. I turned around to see another alicorn about as tall as my best student.  
He was wobbling around very dizzy. After a little bit, he got his bearings. He looked around and our eyes met. I was surprised he was an alicorn. His mane and tale a dirty yellow, he also had a cutie mark of a burning heart. He also was very natural to being in a form he was never in. Something tells me that this pony in front of me is more than just a pony.

Brannon's Pov

There is was, staring at THE princess celesta and being in equestria. I was quiet. Then I decided to break the silence. "Perhaps we should get to teaching me about magic and flying?" I asked very nervously. "You are correct..." She stopped herself. "Why did you cut yourself off princess?" I asked wondering. "I just do not know your name in this form." In a heartbeat I said "My new name is Brave-heart Princess Celesta." She gestured to me to follow her. I assumed it was to learn about flying and magic.

The next morning...

I woke up feeling really tired. Now I know how Twilight felt when she was here studying.  
I learned many new things; for starters unicorn magic is triggered by memories whether they are painful or happy. I also learned a few spells by heart such as levitation and teleporting. I think Princess Celestia is surprised how well I picked up magic and flying. Speaking of flying, I FREAKING LOVE IT! I can see how Rainbow dash loves to fly, by the end of the day I was flying barrel rolls and loop de loops.

Celestia's Pov

After raising the sun, I went to thinking how my newest student will react to the others. It's amazing how fast he mastered those spells. I know Twilight will get along with his just fine.  
I shall prepare a chariot to sent Brave heart to Ponyville. I will write a letter to my student.

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

A stallion alicorn found his way to Canterlot.  
He is very fast at learning spells.  
I will be sending him to Ponyville.  
Sincerely Princess Celestia


	4. A day on the town

Brannon s Pov

My heart is racing. I am just amazed that a day after I come here I get to meet the mare six. Twilight,Applejack,Rainbow dash,Fluttershy,Rarity,Pinkie Pie. Better get thinking of excuses to tell how I know them and such.

Twilight s Pov

The history of Canterlot, what a great book. Hey Twilight, The princess sent a letter for you. Spike yelled to me. I picked up the scroll Spike tossed me, I brought it to my face and read it.  
Strange,a male alicorn, that is very rare. I was befussled by this when I heard Pegasus wing beats. I walked out side to see off in the distance the alicorn. He was the same size as me. His mane and tail of fire. The cutie mark was very odd. Perhaps he might be hiding something.

Brannon s Pov

The ride was long but I enjoyed my self. I hopped off and looked around. I saw Twilight looking at me and she walked back in the library. That was odd. I started walking around Ponyville. I kept an eye out for a certain pink blur. I was making good time. When I stopped I looked up to see a pie falling down to me. I dodged to the right and saw Rainbow Dash stop at where I used to be. Who are is all she could get out. SPLAT right on the head. I did my best not to laugh. She shook off the pie and got a good laugh out of it to see who dropped. The one,the only, Ditsy(Derpy)Doo, We both got a laugh out of that. Then Dash asked Anyway, Whats your name? . I told her The name is Braveheart. . Then she ask something that makes me wanna yell at the top of my lungs. Do you wanna try some tricks with me? I said in a heart beat. Yes. She started to fly away yelling MEET MY AT MY PLACE! . Time to see the rest of the town. 


	5. An unsuspected hero

How do you brony and pegasisters like this story?  
I enjoy writing it as much as you will reading it.  
There is a little blood in this chapter.

Brannon s Pov

As I walked around the town I noticed Sugarcube Corner. My mind said go,my body said move. I saw her. THE Pinkie Pie. I moved as fast as I can and kept walking. I decided since I ll be flying with Dash later, I made my way out to a open part of Evertree forest. I can limber up here. I just finished all kinds of stretches when a scream was yelled. It heard like Fluttershy. I flew as fast as the wind. Fluttershy was fighting a mantacore. It was about to make a finishing blow. I flew and took the blow before crashing head first into the ground and passing out.

A few minutes early...

Fluttershy s Pov

Time to find some animals to help. I said. I was looking for some animals to help. I heard a loud roar. I instantly dived into a bush. I look and saw a mantacore. I went up to try to see if he was okay. The next second I had a gash on my face. I saw it raise its paw for the kill. I screamed as loud as I can. I was sure to be dead.

Present time

I looked and saw a alicorn had taken the blow. I looked back at the mantacore and faught him After a little battle he was out cold. I remembered the alicorn and walked back to him. He had 3 major gashes and was passed out. I put him on my back and started to head home. A short walk later I got to my home. I put him on the couch and bandaged him up as best as I can. Angel, I am going to get the other,please keep and eye on the hurt pony please. If you do it,I have special treat for you. Angel nodded his head went to keep and eye on the pony.

Twilight s Pov

I was working on my studies when I head a knock on the door. I ll get it. Spike replied to what I was thinking. When he opened the door I saw Fluttershy with a scar on her face. What happened? I asked worryingly. I was attacked by an mantacore, and an alicorn saved me. She said. Spike Fluttershy, get the others. Ok. they both said. I was right. This alicorn was more that meets the eye. 


	6. The intervention

At Sugarcube Corner

All off us met up at Sugarcube Corner to discuss this new alicorn. Rainbow dash,Rarity,Applejack,Pinkie,and Fluttershy where there. Have any of you talked to the new pony in town? Twilight asked. She looked to my left and Pinkie was right there in her face face. I have to get a party ready! Then she was just gone. Rainbow dash said I did. What do you know about him? He didn t really talk, he did look awesome. He said his name was Braveheart.

At Fluttershy s house

Oh sweet celestia that hurts. I wonder where Fluttershy is. I look to the right to see Angel, Fluttershy s pet bunny with a attitude. Our eyes met and he hopped over to hug me. He must be really grateful of me taking the hit for Fluttershy. I started to walk out of the door, then Angel jumped on my back. As I started walking to the one place where the mare six would discuss things. That would be Sugarcube Corner.

Back to the mare six s meeting

Why didn t you tell us you knew his name! Twilight said. I thought he would go to see the rest of you. Dash said. He didn t come to see me. Applejack,Fluttershy,Rarity all said to- gether Same here . Then Braveheart walked in and said What is all this talking and yelling going on? Nothing, nothing at all. If there is nothing going on, why are you all here? said Braveheart. Twilight thought in her mind This pony is smart. .

Braveheart s Pov

Fluttershy came over and hugged me. I didn t think you would wake up. She said. I saw she was crying. What in tarnation happened to you? Applejack asked with concern in her voice.  
I think Fluttershy can explain what happened better. I stated. Fluttershy stopped hugging me and started tell everypony why am I in the shape I am and why she has a scar. I was out in the forest looking for animals to help when I heard something.I hid and saw it was a mantacore. I went to see what happened and he scratched me. I thought I was dead for sure. Thats when Braveheart flew by and took the hit for me. He crashed and passed out. I fought off the mantacore and brought him to my home to help him. Everypony in the room had their jaw dropped to the ground,even Rainbow dash was beyond words. 


	7. Aftershock

Rainbow Dash s Pov

I can t believe you did that! I said still amazed by what I heard. I m surprised you can stand, let walk all the way here! Applejack said. I do admit, I can take the pain. Braveheart said like it was nothing. I have never seen a alicorn besides in Canterlot. What, if you came to see me and not the others, how come Twilight knew you where here? I said wondering. Princess Celestia probably sent her a letter telling her I was coming. Braveheart said confidely.

Braveheart s Pov

Wait, Angel was to keep a eye on you. Before I could say anything Angel jumped on my head. He jumped to Fluttershy and sat on her back. Rarity finally gathered her thoughts and said Whats your cutie mark supposed to be? I instantly replied It means I have a burning companion to help and protect my friends. Speaking of friends aren t there 6 of you? I asked with wonder where pinkie was. Everypony shrugged there shoulders. Perhaps we should find her? I ll lead the way Twilight said.

We all headed back to the library. She started to open the door, I prepared myself. SURPRISE!  
It almost felt like a FUS RO DAH. I walked inside and saw Spike with a lampshade on his head. That made me remember my old collage buddies. They were party kings. Wow, it s been a while since i thought about my old life. I snapped back into Equestria and Pinkie was upside down grinning ear to ear. Hi my name is Pinkie Pie and welcome to ponyville. she said as fast as a sonic rainboom. 


	8. Answer me these questions three

"Hello Pinkie, the names Braveheart." I said "Well nice to meet you, go enjoy the party." I ate a cupcake and then heard a Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh. I turned around to see Dash looking at me as if I was Spitfire. "What do you need Rainbow Dash?" "Please call me dash, my friends do." "Well what did you need?" "Me and the rest want to talk to you." "Ok, lead the way."

We walked into another room. The others were in the room as well. The first question was the easiest. "I thought only royalty was alicorns?" I said "It is not out of the question for alicorns to be born of non-alicorn ponies." Rainbow dash was next question maker "Do you know some cool tricks?" "I know the basics, but I'm not afraid to try out a new trick or two." I replied confidently. Twilight asked the last one "How are you with magic? Princess Celestia said you are very fast at learning spells." "I do pick up spells really fast."

"I'm going to go enjoy the party if you don't mind." I said walking out

"Well Twilight, It does seem that he seem to have ah secret." "Let's just let him enjoy the party." Pinkie said as her mane started to deflate. "Let's just all have a good time." Applejack said. Twilight knew Braveheart had a secret and she was determined to find out.


	9. A wish to know the secrets

After the party when everypony left, she followed Braveheart. Dash was with him "Do you have a place to stay?" "Enope." Braveheart said in Big Macintosh's voice. "Well, you can stay at my place." "Thanks Dash." Twilight still followed behind, waiting to find anything to help find his secret. "I'll meet up with you later dash." He turned into an alley and Princess Celestia was there. Twilight listened intently.

"How are enjoying it here?" Celestia asked. "It's amazing; Pinkie is party animal if I must say." "I am glad you will enjoy your life here Brannon." Said Celestia said smiling as she teleported back to canterlot. "What should I do now? I know, I'll see if I can get a magic book from Twilight."

Twilight, without a two shake of a pony's tail, teleported to the library. Brannon had no idea that Twilight was spying on him. He flew and opened the door and was held up Twilight's magic. "What the hay has gotten into you?!" He yelled at Twilight. At that moment, Spike woke up and started to walk down stairs. "I saw you and Princess Celestia talking in alley. Why did she call you Brannon?" "You where spying on him?" Spike said now wide awake. "Spike, what are you doing up?" "Trying to find why you are interrogating Braveheart." He simply stated.

At this moment Braveheart took advantage of Spike and teleported to Rainbow Dash's house. He knocked on the door and Rainbow dash let him in. "Night." Braveheart said. "Night." Dash said.

The Next morning…

At the first sight of the mornin' light, Twilight was writing a letter to Princess Celestia.

Dear Princess Celestia,

I would like to know more about Braveheart.

Firstly, I think he is hiding something.

Nopony just jumps into a mantacore's swipe to save somepony.

I know this may not be my business, but I know something is amidst.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle

Moments later, Celestia gets this letter. "Braveheart jumped into the face of death to save somepony?" Celestia said in shock. "What are you talking about sister?" Said Luna. "Nothing, nothing at all." "I know you are hiding something from me Tia." Celestia knew Luna only called her Tia if she was intent on finding out something that Celestia is hiding. "I brought a human into Equestria." Celestia said sounding shyer than Fluttershy. "WHAT?!" Luna said in her TRADISINAL ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE. "Look here sister, he deserved a better life. He was always a loner his life, he had next to no friends. He pleaded to the universe to take him somewhere better. I just couldn't stand there and let his call be ignored."


	10. Here's Jeffery

"Look Tia, there is a reason humans were banished 13,000 years ago." Said Luna. "Well, he is staying. He jumped into a mantacore to save somepony. Does that sound like one of the reasons humans are not here?"Celestia said. Then, a small rip opens. The sisters look to see ones memories.

Flashback Jeffery Walter's Pov

"Time to enjoy the weekend." I said in my mind. Just then, I saw those stupid jocks punching some kid. He looked pretty beat up. I dropped my backpack and went up the main guy. "He buddy…" I said. He turned around in time for a kick to the junk. Then, then a knee into the stomach. Last to finish him off, a smash to the face. He buddies just looked half scared to death. "Leave now if you wanna not end up like him." I said. They ran like the girls they are and called 911. On the way to the hospitable, I called my mom to tell her what happed and where I was going to be. About 45 minutes later, the kid started to stir. "What happed?" He asked. "Some jocks looked like they were beating you up." "Are you hurt?" "No, but can't say that for the head guy." I told him what happened and was amazed. "Anyway, what's your name?" "Jeffery, Jeffery Walter." "Brannon, Brannon Zackary." "By the way, here's my number. If you ever wanna talk or just need help I'll be there for you." "Hope we meet up later."

Back to Reality

Shortly after that last sentence, the portal closed. "Who was that?" asked Luna with shock. "One of his memories." "Sister, I am so sorry for yelling at you. If I knew this was just one of his bad memories, I dread to see more."Said Luna starting to cry. Then a bright light happed. Then once again, an alicorn showed up. "My head, it feels like someone tapped into my memories." This pony said. Then just fell.

Fifteen minutes ago…

Jeffery's Pov

"I can't believe my parents died today and one of my only friends gone; this has to be the WORST day of anybody's life." I said while taking off my monkey suit. I started to play some games when I heard a ringing noise. It was like someone was ringing a bell in my head. Without rhyme or reason, pain struck. I fell to the ground and dropped like a stone.

Current time…

"What happed?"I said. "What, I know that voice; Jeffery?"Some voice asked. "Zack?" I asked. At this point I realized that I'm strapped down. "Yo, Zack can you untie me?" "One condition." "What?" "Promise me you won't freak out at what you will see when I release you alright?" After a deep breath "Alright." I felt the straps loosen and got off the table. All is saw were ponies. I looked to my right to see what I believe to be Zack. "Um, Zack what is going on?" I said. "It's a long story; follow me if you wouldn't mind." On the way, Brannon told Jeffery what's going on. "Give me a moment, that's a lot to take in." "That I can understand." "Ok, I I know how you got here, how did I get here?" "I don't know, maybe something do the with the universe." "Anyway, you were saying something about fitting in?" "Yes, I am going to teach you about magic and flying." "Whatever, you say."


	11. Back on the Earth again

**I will be refereeing between names. Their real names around themselves and Celestia while their pony names around the ponies. By the way, thanks for all the support for this story. It is my first one.**

"Wow, this is going to be fun." Said Jeffery. "I felt the same way."Said Brannon. Brannon got to get a good look at Jeffery now. He was also an alicorn, with a black body and a white mane and tail with hints of black, and a cutie mark of Yin and Yang. "Well you know the basics, let's get going to Ponyville." "Wait, don't I need a new name or something?"Said Jeffery. "Right right, forgot that" "I got one, how about Blinding Darkness." "Nice, anyway to Ponyville." "I still don't believe these names."

A Few Hours Later…

The two friends stop to see Ponyville going crazy. "Let's find out what's going on." At that moment Applejack dashed to us. "Three griffins came into town and started attacking us." "Let's go Dark, we got work to do." Said Braveheart in a serious tone. "Right behind you." Blinding said. When they landed in the middle of town, all hell was breaking loose. "You three better leave while you have the chance." Said Blinding Darkness in a badass tone. "That voice, YOU!" said one griffon and leaped towards him. Dark dodged and bucked him in the side."Nice try" The next one jumped and surprised dark. Then he just stopped. Braveheart grabbed him with his magic and flung him into the air. He flew up and smashed him into the ground. That griffon was out cold. The third one looked panicked and yelled "I SURRENDER!" He started to cower and said "P-please don't hurt me; I never wanted to hurt anyone." Braveheart helped up the griffon and said "Follow me please." Braveheart started walking with the griffon.

"Who are you?" said some voices. It was the mare six. "Hi, I'm Blinding Darkness. I'm a very good friend of Braveheart. You all must be Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy." "How do you know our names?"Asked the six. "Braveheart told me about you." Dark said. "Let's go do something while we wait for Braveheart." Said Pinkie "Lead the way." Said Dark.

Near the outskirts of Ponyville…

"That's interesting; might I ask your name?" Said Braveheart. "Buck Leighton." Said Buck. "One more question before we head back to Ponyville. How were you brought here and how were you dragged into this?" "My friends wanted revenge to Jeremy. They made me come. Then some portal opened to show some weird creature made up of parts, like out of Frankenstein. He brought us here, turned us into griffons, and then the others went to find Jeremy. They dragged me with them." "Discord" Said Braveheart in his head. "Race you back." Said Buck. "You're on."

"Where are they?" Asked Applejack. "I can hear them." Braveheart landed in front of us. "I win." "Man, your fast." Said the Buck. "I'll be back, I have to write a letter. " Said Braveheart. While the others talked, Braveheart wrote this letter.

Dear Princess Celestia,

A trio of griffon's landed in equestria.

They are the same people who Jeffery beat up.

We knocked two out while the third one surrendered.

He never wanted to hurt anyone.

After talking with him, he said that an animal made up of different parts brought them here.

I fear that Discord was this animal.

Your second faithful student

Braveheart

He sent off the letter to Princess Celestia.

At Canterlot…

"LUNA!" Called Celestia. "What sis?"Said Luna. "Discord may be trying to use humans to help destroy Equestria." "How?" "Remember those people Jeffery beat up?" "Yes." "Discord brought them here to help defeat Brannon and Jeffery. Two attacked one surrendered. His friends dragged him here." "I'll have some guards to keep an eye on the stature."

Planet Earth, A few days after Brannon "disappeared"…

"I feel so bad for how I treated him. He was my only best friend I had ever had. I find out he watches some show of ponies and I lose it. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?" Yelled Matilda Marina. Matilda was a close friend of Brannon. Might as well been a girl friend. When no one would be friends, he was. About a week ago, she found out that he watched My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. She lost it and left him on the spot. "I would give anything, even if it meant going into that stupid show to be with him again."

Back to Equestria…

Braveheart was alone in the library. "I would give anything, even if it meant going into that stupid show to be with him again." The voice was familiar, the words ringed into his head. He focused his magic and made a portal to Earth. He saw who was talking. "Hello." It was Matilda. "Who's there?" "Is the voice not familiar?" She was dumbstruck and mustered out the words "Brannon is that really you?" "Who else would it be, Matilda?" "Where are you? Why are you talking horse?" "First of all, technically speaking, I'm a talking pony. I am in Equestria. I have one question for you; did you really mean that about giving anything to be with me?" "Yes, I readily wanted to make myself up to you. I know what you are thinking. Before I come with you, what's its like in where ever?" "First of all, it's called Equestria. Secondly, its paradise. No war, no murder, some arguments sometimes, friendly, nice, and almost never afraid to amaze someone. On another note, everypony are talking ponies."

Matilda's Pov

I took a deep breath and said "Just turn me into a pony already." Brannon Started to focus and a glow around me formed. My bones felt like they were breaking and then fixing themselves. My body started to grow fur. It was a nice shade of purple. I looked at my hands to see HOOVES! I grew wings and a horn. My hair and a tail grew with a two tone of blue and cyan. The colors remind me of the sky and water. "Ok, what am I?" "You're an alicorn, a pony with a horn and wings. Now please come through, you have much to learn."


	12. The biggest secrets revealed

Matilda's Pov

"It feels weird to be walking on all fours." I said. "You'll get used to it." Said Brannon. "Where are we anyway?" "Currently Ponyville." "I don't believe these names." "That's what Jeffery said." "What?" "Where's my head at? Hey, Dark come down here." Down the stairs came another alicorn that was black and white. "Who is this?" He asked. "Take a shot in the dark." Braveheart said with a smile. "Is that you Matilda?" "Who else would it be?" I said.

Jeffery's Pov

"If you don't mind Braveheart, I have had my fill of Pinkie. Go enjoy yourself, I'll teach Matilda some simple tricks." "Ok, see you later." "First, Matilda, your new name." "Why do I need a new name?" "Well, compared to Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle your name doesn't sound like a pony name." "I guess you got that right" "I got one." "Dare I ask?" "How about Sky Swimmer? Your mane colors remind me of sky and water." "Sky Swimmer, I like it." "Let's head to the library." "Lead the way."

After a little party, the three alicorns make their way to where ever…

Twilight's Pov

Another alicorn with Braveheart and Blinding Darkness walked in. I have had it. "Braveheart, I know you have a secret. Tell me now!" I said. "What are you talking about?" He replied. "I want you to tell me who you really are and who your friends are! Three alicorns don't appear from nowhere!" "Fine. I'll tell you but first you must pinkie promise me that you won't tell anypony this." "I pinkie promise." "What I will tell you, you may not believe but I tell you it is true. We are all humans. Celestia brought me here." Said Braveheart. "I have no idea how I got here." Said Dark. "Braveheart brought me here." Said the third alicorn. "Our real names are Brannon, Jeffery, and Matilda and that is all she wrote." "Why would Celestia bring you here Brannon?" I asked. "I wanted to come here. I was made fun of and was treated like dirt." I can't believe what I am hearing. "You're coming with me Twilight." Said a deep voice. Then a hand grabbed Twilight.

Brannon's Pov

"DISCORD!" I yelled in my mind. Then a pony came down the stairs. "Discord grabbed Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy!" "Do you have any idea where Discord could be?" "Probably the old castle of the alicorn sisters." "Let's go save Twilight and her friends." "Right behind you." Replied Blinding Darkness and Sky Swimmer.

At the old castle…

"You will never get ah way with this Discord!"said Applejack. "Celestia and Luna will defeat you!" Said Rainbow Dash. "I highly doubt that." Said Chrysalis walking out of the shadows. "Chrysalis and Discord working together!?" Said Twilight. "They have no idea where we are." Said Discord. A loud bash was heard and a voice said "But we do!" Twilight instantly recognizing the voice said "Braveheart!" "Who is this fool?" Said Chrysalis. "Your worst nightmare." Said Blinding Darkness. At that moment, Dark dashed towards Chrysalis and crashed head on sending the foe into the wall. "You cannot defeat me that easy!" She yelled as the staggered to her feet, bleeding. Discord was thinking in his head "Wow, an alicorn that bloodied Chrysalis in one hit. These ponies mean business." Before he could react, Braveheart gave him a buck to the chest. He could feel he shattered at least three ribs. He spit out some blood and got up. I casted a true self spell.

Braveheart's Pov

The spell him me and I saw my hooves turn into hands. "Oh no!" I said to myself. I felt myself turning back into Brannon. "What's in tarnation is happing to Braveheart?" Asked Applejack. I stood up to see I once a human again. I had some biking glove on. "So, you're a human. This will be easy."Said Discord. "No it won't!" I yelled. I ran and Chrysalis blasted me. I smacked into the wall to feel something in my pants. A gun, perfect. "I'll deal with this weakling." Chrysalis said walking up to me. "Any last words?" The main six looked terrified. "Yes, there is going to be a funeral today," I said raising the m1911 up to thy enemy's head. "and it's yours." I said with a smile as I blasted her brains out. I looked to Discord to see him quivering. "Your next." Discord ran like the filly he was. "Sky, get Twilight and her friends out. I'm going after Discord." I said running through the tunnel Discord ran through.

Sky Swimmer's Pov

I used my magic to break the lock on the cage and Applejack said "What in tarnation did I just see?" "No time to explain. Dark, go help Braveheart." "I'm on it!" He said dashing off. "I have a confession," Said Twilight. "I pinkie promised I wouldn't tell; but you all need to know. Braveheart and his friends are humans. Braveheart specify was brought here by Princess Celestia."


End file.
